NewGirl
by CrystalFlame12
Summary: A new girl at Bayville High who is freinds with Ava and the team is hiding something. Before the girl,Christina, gets into a fight hersecret is expoilted by a villan. Will she join or be hunted by the team? will she be able to control her secret before it takes over her and destroys the whole world? First story hope you like it. Not done yet so sorry about cliffhanger. I'll finsh.
1. SCHOOL!

_Good Morning and Good Night, I wake up at twilight! _My alarm clock sings. _Time to go wake u-_ Then I remember the past few days and lie back in bed. I look at my nightstand. My black shirt with a light blue star on it is on top of my black skirt, my stockings, and jean jacket. My white high steps are under the nightstand. _I should put them away._ I thought _Wait a minute my alarm clock says it is 6:00 I_ _haven't set it for 6:00 since_ … "SCHOOL!" I almost yell.

I didn't have time to get anything else so I put on my clothes on the nightstand. As I brush my hair looking in the mirror I see a high school girl with long dirty blond color hair and close to white skin, but I know my dad is Puerto Rican and my mom is African American. Then my gaze lands on my Phoenix necklace. It is some kind of crystal that is clear except for an extremely small fire colored bird. It looked so innocent and unlike the true burden it was. _Are you happy_ _now making me leave mi __familia__? _I asked it though it wouldn't answer me of course, but you never know. I mean I can throw fire balls and turn to diamond so, if a necklace started talking to me I would say "Hola."

I'm ready to go now, so I walk out the door making sure to lock it. Then it hits me, how will I get there I'm not going try my luck on driving, so after battling the thought I decide I'll have to fly. I walk to a dead end and make sure no one is there by sensing heat signatures. _No one _I think. I heat my body until I am on fire, literally, then I soar up high, so there is less of a chance of a person seeing a flying figure on fire. I love this feeling it almost makes me forget my loneliness. I see the Bayville High School sign and choose the least populated area to land. I'm so glad I could master not burning my clothes quickly after discovering my mutant abilities.

I'm about to run into school when surprise, surprise Principle Coulson walks into my path. He seems nice and remotely cool, but he keeps getting a little too close to my mutant secret. "Hello Miss Christina. How are you?" he says. "I 'm fine, thank you." _I am not!_ I scream in my head. "If anything is wrong, from losing a pencil to- um- being a mutant, you can tell me okay? You sure you're okay?" See what I mean, that is close like he knows, but wants me to tell him when I'm ready. I'm about to tell him everything, but all that comes out is "I'm fine, really?" The end sounds like a question, but if he noticed then he ignored it. I hurry into school.

I run into Ava. She was my first friend here, because we both work crazy hard at school. _Little does she know I'm only that disciplined and work that hard to keep the Phoenix necklace under control. _A few days after we met she introduced me to her other friends. Luke is a Mr. Cool power house. Peter and Sam are the competing duo. Danny is the interesting proverb saying music guy. I'm a music lover myself so we get along. Luke is like the older brother I've never had.

We talk as we head to the lockers. "So." She says. "So what?" I ask. "You never answered my question, are you interested in Luke?" "What?! No way he is like a brother to me, plus only met a few days ago." "Okay, okay sorry." I'm not sure why maybe because I thought she would say 'Danny' or maybe because of my encounter with the principle, but I laugh and Ava joins me.

The day was normal until lunch. I was walking to line when I sense an unmistakable heat signature coming towards me arms about to push me. I take 4 steps to the side and watch a dumbfounded Flash Thompson fall flat on his face. The cafeteria bursts into laughter. Even the cooks can't help but laugh. Yes he is even rude to the cooks, which is probably why he was so gassy after lunch in math class. He gets up with a threatening face, but I don't want to be pushed around by a bully, so I don't even flinch. "Well look what the dragged in" I just act like I'm estimating something, and then put on a confused face. "What's wrong stuck on your homework." _LAME_ spells itself in my mind, but I reply "No but its time to throw out the trash and I don't think that you'll fit better throw out your cheap jacket into a separate trash can." Before anyone can do anything another familiar heat signature blasts a hole in the wall. "Oh no, look at what I've done." I whisper to myself.


	2. Danger

It is a buff bald dude who must be a bounty hunter. I found a business card, I didn't even think they had business cards for that, {A line of mini-villains in a business card store and mini-Lizard says to register lady "It is Lizard not Gizzard!"} for him after our last encounter. _Of all the times in my life why now?_ I think as I run to an area without screaming people. I find a spot with no people. _As the Human Torch would say Flame on! _I think as I use my pyrokinesis powers to make my fire costume. I turn around the corner and shoot a flame ball to get his attention. He shoots two darts at me I burn the first one, but the second hits me. It shoots pain throughout my body. I roll under a lunch table as he throws another lunch table at me. He is about to pick up my table up when someone punches his back throwing him off balance. _That person has the heat signature of Luke!_ I think _No one except me can_ _change their own heat signature it must be him!_

Then the superhero called Spiderman shots webs at him. A ninja and a girl in a white tiger costume both run at him while a person glowing blue shoots blue energy at him. _That means_ _Luke, Peter, Sam, Danny, and Ava are a group of superheroes or something_ I think _To bad they think_ _they're winning_ I think sourly as I try to ignore the pain so I can be ready for what I know is next. The bounty hunter, who I call Danger, pulls Spiderman into Ava and Danny. Then he shoots Sam grabs him and throws him into Luke. Sam, Luke, and Pete are knocked out, but Ava and Danny are helplessly stuck under all three.

Danger walks back to my hiding spot, and he picks up the table slowly trying to scare me humming that jack-in-a-box music. The others minus Sam wake up, but they're too far to help me. His face is in view, just imagine what he looks like because if I tell you you'll have nightmares, and "Out jumps the diamond!" I say as {what I'm under pressure} I turn my body to diamond and punch him square in the chin knocking him back a few feet. I quickly turn to flames and throw fire but mostly smoke at his face. Then I turn back to diamond and I punch him in the cheek, I think. Then, using the smoke as a well, uh smoke screen I give him a spin kick to the head and another to the back of his knees causing him to topple to the ground. I can sense that the others are wowed at my performance, but try not to show it. Ava comes to her senses quickly and walks towards me and the others follow. _No_ I think as I sense Danger who quickly electrocutes me with a metal stick. I can't describe the feeling, but I don't like it. I black out.


	3. The Test

I wake up one of the worst ways possible. I sit up quick and panicked. I'm in flames causing the bed and thing that shows your pulse, and goes beepbeep, are both on fire. "Its okay, calm down." says Danny a little panickey, guess he doesn't want to be consumed in flames. "Would you mind putting those out?" asks Ava. I make my clothes, they're composed of heat particles, and put the fires out. "Where am I?" I ask as I do a heat scan, what I call it when I use my powers to sense other heat, people, or creatures. "A hospital." Ava says. "Millions of feet in the air." I say. "Fine, fine your in the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier, they picked you up when that thing electrocuted you. Me and Danny asked if we could come to check on you." "Asked? You said you'ld sue S.H.E.I.L.D. if they didn't let the 'random kid' in to see her." said Danny. I was about to confront them on thier lying when a pirate walked in. By now I was sitting on a chair talking to them. "I'm directer Fury-" "What are you mad?" We laugh. "No, [doesn't get the joke] but I do want to talk to you. Come with me.''

Later, I walk with him to a room that looks like it could be the X-Men's Danger Room. I walk through some doors and stand in the middle of the room.''This will test your abilties on the basics of enemies. You'll have 30 seconds. FYI Captian America completed it in 10. "I'll finsh with a second to spare.'' I say trying to look confident. I think I see him smile. Then it goes back to serious and he presses a button. Robots come out. About 10 big ones with arms and 5 small and fast flying ones. _Big ones first_ I think. I make a flame wheel that spreds to the big ones that are surrounding me. All of them are hit. I fly up, FYIevery time I fly I'm in flames, and shoot 4 with one blast then the last with a fire ball. They explode into some gluey stuff my body is in flames so it burns the substance when it lands on me. "Is that it?" I ask. Two long arms stretch out of the walls, one electric and one that grabs. I prepare.

**Team's POV**

Ava:"I like her style."

Luke: "Way better then you, Spidey.''

Pete:"Hey!''

Danny:"Their is more potential, though she does not seem enlightned"

Everyone looks at him confused.

Sam:"She is on fire! Isn't that enough light?"

Fury:"Just pay attention!"

**Chrissey's POV**

I flip and dodge towards the arm that grabs, not wanting to get shoked by the other one. I diamondnize [not in dictionary] {A mini-Doc Oct. looking in the dictionary.'ITS NOT IN HERE!' and he shoots everywhere in anger.} my body and pull the arm out of the wall, then throw it into the electric one. They both explode. I turn to flames and I'm about to land when I sense that the square is a trap door and I land on the one next to it. Fury looks a little surprised. "How did I do?'' I ask. ''Good, 9 seconds with a second to spare.'' ''Told you I would." ''Come meet the team." _This better not be a dream or I'll be so mad at me for waking up_ I think. I walk into the room.

_Wow my first mission_ I think. I'm on a roof with the team and we're staking out a robber._Is so boring_ I think. Right then an alarm goes of "Party time." I say as the lame leaping dude leaps out of the bank. "Remember the plan." says Spiderman, but we ignore him and attack. We quickly corner him. He tries his chances on the new member and leaps over me. Midair I form a fire cage around him. He tests the fire and pulls his finger back quick. " Well that worked." I say a little surprised."You're a natural.'' Ava says. "Thanks."

I'm talking to my dad about x men. Mom is watching T.V. Someone knocks on the door. My mom gets up and opens the door. Suddenly she telepathically tells us _Phoinex! _I understand the message. Dad grabs my hand, and we run upstairs. H e opens magic secret doors and locks them. While we run he talks to me. He concludes at the top of our house''You know whats going on and you know what to do.'' I realize what'll happen to him and mom, but I'm tough and don't cry. He puts the Phoinex necklace on me and whispers magic words to it. "We'll be okay, _mi Princessa_.''he says in a last attemp to comfort me as haet forms around me. I like the feeling , of warmth and something else too. A menacing hulking figure bursts in and roars ''The Phoinex will rise and Idon't care that I have to kill that girl first.'' I already soaring high in the sky. Blackout.A bird of fire moves towards presentday me. I scream and struggle, but it merges with me.

**We** hear everything. **We** move everything. **We** create everything. **We** destroy evrything. We are 

**THE PHOINEX!**

I wake up sweating and scared. I know that that last line was screamed telepathically, but no one woke up. They probally heard it in thier dreams though. _calm down it is just a nightmare_ I think to myself _Your not in flames and your not a we._ I hear _Yet_ hissed telepathically.


End file.
